Talk:LEGO Batman Wiki
Why does the numbers on the time go up? Gobbler 15:26, 15 July 2008 (UTC)GobblerGobbler 15:26, 15 July 2008 (UTC) They don't. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 10:24, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I AM STUCK ON VILLAIN LEVEL GREEN FINGERS IN STORY MODE!! At the end, i cannot activate the 3rd light and plant when using the pump generator. It feels like a glitch. '''HELP!!' Battyjoke 17:16, 2 January 2009 (UTC)BattyJokeBattyjoke 17:16, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Greetings from the Inhabitants of Insanity! Well hello there, folks. My name is StarNinja99. I represent a place called "Arkhampedia." Arkhampedia is an upcoming humor wiki run by the Joker and a group of insane cellkeepers at Arkham Asylum. Many of the current editors are from our mother site, Darthipedia. These editors include Madclaw, Supergeeky1, MasterGump, Darth Tom, and, finally, me, an insane Irishman with Multiple Personality Disorder. You are not being funny, StarNinja99. Get on with it. Anyway, the site started humbly as a purely Batman humor wiki. Upon user request, we moved up from that to a D.C. Comics humor wiki. We started a Marvel wiki, Exilepedia, but after a combination of things, it failed, and we shut it down. We've upped the anty lately, and jumped from a mere 12 or 13 articles, to the current 69, and have our own good and featured articles, called "Ace Cards" and "Featured Inmates," up and running. We are in the midst of an aggressive expansion. If you want to soar with the eagles, you'd better get somebody to fit you with wings, right? That metaphor made absolutely no sense, StarNinja99. Can it, S.N. The point is we need users. And not just Darthipedians. We need people, like yourselves, that have a genuine and advanced knowledge of the comic book universe. If you want to be an arkhampedian, go get started, we love new users, and aren't to picky on who gets in or gets out. If you have any questions, either contact me here or at my userpage on Arkhampedia. Have a wonderful, Joker Gas free day! 00:09, 16 May 2009 (UTC) The Wiki Hello, I am the Rum Runner and I would like to say this wiki qualifys for the term SUCK!!! Most of the pages are (and I mean) horribly written and titled, worthless (there is a page for godzilla? What The Hell? that has nothing to do with Batman. And you have pages like Darth Vader or Dock Ock and they say"He is not in Lego Batman, he in lego starwars" or crap like that. Clean up this wiki majorly. NOW!!!--The Rum Runner 01:11, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey, Rum Runner -- thanks for caring enough to write, but please don't bring this kind of attitude to Wikia. The wiki way is to "assume good faith" -- that is, always recognize that the vast majority of people who edit, and articles that are created, are attempting to improve the wiki in some way. They may not achieve it on the first try, or do it the way you would do it, but they are trying to help. Another part of the wiki way, of course, is to build on each other's work -- if you see something that needs fixing, take sixty seconds to improve it a tiny bit, so that the next person that comes along has something better to add to. :Wikis are labors of love, relying on volunteers to be motivated enough to want to come back and build some more. Spending your time criticizing, and not fixing or building, is totally counterproductive. I suggest you read the Wikipedia essay on WikiLove and try a different approach. Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 04:30, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ﻿ Shunning Dear readers, This is pretty much the only wiki that I have been neither kicked nor shunned off of. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 22:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC). I've Adopted this Wiki Hello everyone! I'm W00mA and I am now the owner of this wiki. I contacted Fandom staff and they allowed me to gain admin rights to alter the navigation and main page, which I found to be outdated (2 games worth of information was missing)! I've slowly been working on updating the wiki with all the latest information on the new games, as well as formatting old articles and info to be uniform and easily readable. As someone who is very organized I think it makes sense to have all the same types of info on the same types of pages. As you can see I've changed a lot: The background, navigation and the logo (I think the minikit is a good logo to represent the wiki). If you have any suggestions, let me know! Thanks for reading! W00mA (talk) 11:35, April 11, 2019 (UTC)